Switch
by ThornyRoseIsTrue
Summary: SYOT The hundreth Hunger Games follows an instant classic. Many people wonder if the fourth Quarter Quell can be greater then last years games. With the Quall being everyones minds will be swapped with another tributes, I'm sure it will live up to expectations.
1. Chapter 1

**If you are looking for The Gentle Games, I am working on it. (:**

No one expected what happened last year.

Last year was an amazing year from the start.

The arena was surrounded and the tributes had to find air canisters to replace there old canisters. The only way to gain food was by finding ships scattered around the arena. The ships were rigged with mutts and traps though. A hand full of tributes died that way. The tributes had to swim everywhere except on a couple small islands and on the boats.

It makes sense that the final two were from district four.

The catch is that they were siblings. Agua Roberts 17 and Charco Roberts 14, were brother and sister. Agua described Charco as extremely intelligent and could win it all. Even though his mind was damaged.

No one honestly believed her. Not even when it was just the two of them. Agua had a deep gash in her side and was missing a finger. Her little brother surprisingly only had a few minor cuts.

Agua hugged her brother, who didn't even notice his sister hugged him. The bloody knife she used on her opponent in her hand. "I'm sorry." She said.

The audience waited for the knife to plunge into her brother's heart. But it never did.

The knife instead went into Agua Roberts. She killed herself.

That year became an instant favorite. Almost as popular as the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The highest of the capitol did not like this game though. It gave the people from the districts something. Something that could destroy everything the Capitol had achieved.

Hope.

**Just incase you didn't get what the quarter quell was. The **Q**uell is that people's minds are swapped with another person with the help of technology. If the persons real body dies then the person dies. **

**Please only submit through PM. Thank you.**

All spots are open except district 1 male (:

TRIBUTE FORM

TRIBUTE DISTRICT: (top 3)

NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

PERSONALITY:

APPEARANCE (Example. Height, Hair Color etc.):

FAMILY/FRIENDS/PET:

HISTORY (Detailed please):

REAPED/VOLUNTEERED (If volunteered, short explanation):

REACTION TO REAPING: (You want to know how the Tribute's react.)

GAMES

STRENGTHS

WEAKNESS (Min. 2): (Min. 2, because some people don't even fill this part…)

FEAR (Min. 1):

WEAPON OF CHOICE:

CAREER? (Are they trained?):

TRAINING STRATEGY: (How they train during the Training Days):

ARENA STRATEGY (Which way to win would they try for):

SUGGESTIONS:

REAPING OUTFIT (optional):

CHARIOT OUTFIT (optional):

INTERVIEW OUTFIT (optional):

ALLIES (Yes or No):

IF YES WHAT KIND OF PERSON (a specific district, personality, skill etc.):

TOKEN:

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS IDEA (optional):

OTHER (Anything you want to put, favorite food, favorite color etc.):


	2. Chapter 2

Piece of story

All of the pieces were put together. A confusing arena for a confusing year. How many tributes strategies would be destroyed in another persons body?

I need tributes PMed to me please.

Tribute list

D1

M Rubin Won 17 He does what he wants, when he wants too, not caring about the consequences of his actions. *My little brother* (He won't get any special treatment)

F Kali Isis Elmore 16 A self trained career who was a part of a street gang. She believes she is strong enough to win the Hunger Games, we will have to see. *Isis Blackstone*

D2

M *reserved*

F Gilly Martin 14 Though only 14 she is a tough career. Though if you ask the other contenders they'll tell you are nuts, she is just a dumb blonde….right? *zinkyowl*

D3

M *reserved*

F Robin Bell 16 Robin is good at noticing weaknesses in people, and though her family has a bad record with the games, I'm sure she can chance their fortune this year. * The First Maraudette*

D4

M

F Raina Delmare 17 Raina hates to lose. She may not be the toughest of those in the career districts, but she will fight to the death for the win. *PrettyInPink22*

D5

M

F

D6

M

F

D7

M

F

D8

M

F

D9

M

F

D10

M

F

D11

M

F

D12

M

F


End file.
